njfarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash: Icy Lovers Issue 3
The Flash is forced to face off against two of his old enemies when Killer Frost and Sabretooth break out of prison together. Synopsis Killer Frost is brought back to the precinct and put next to Sabretooth in a cell. The two briefly fight, until Killer Frost works out how to use their powers together to break out. The pair then kill two guards and escape the precinct. Barry hears about the escape and with Reed tries to plan a way to locate and capture the pair again. Killer Frost and Sabretooth get a room in Moundsview and while Killer Frost wants to leave town Sabretooth wants to kill the speedster. They agree to attack a coffee shop the next day. The pair sleep together - although Caitlin only does it out of boredom and fascination with how it will affect him. Lois Lane is out getting coffee before writing her "Killer Frost" article, when Killer Frost and Sabretooth enter the coffee-shop and take everyone hostage. Caitlin then updates The Flash's blog about the hostage situation hoping to get him attention. Barry and Reed discuss and realise it is likely a trap and call the CCPD for back up. Sabretooth hides among the hostages, and Killer Frost discovers that two of hostages were thinking about breaking up before the situation, but had since reconsidered. However Killer Frost kills the man whom she finds out was trying to dump his girlfriend. The Flash arrives at the coffee shop and is met by Killer Frost who tries to freeze him, but has minimal success thanks to the suit. Lois sees Sabretooth preparing to attack and warns The Flash who turns dodging the attack, and letting Sabretooth be hit by another ice-blast Killer Frost had sent. Realising their plan was failing, Killer Frost tries to ice Lois, but The Flash saves her, allowing Killer Frost to free Sabretooth and the pair escape. Out back the two criminals escape into the sewers. In the Coffee shop Lois thanks The Flash for saving her, and tries to get a quote from him, but he speeds away. Lois then starts writing about the event to make a new article in "Picture News". Characters Characters in order of appearance Caitlin Snow - Killer Frost - Vengeful metahuman and Sabretooth's partner in crime Victor Creed - Sabretooth - Animalistic killer and Killer Frost's partner in crime Barry Allen - The Flash - forensic scientist and hero Reed Richards - his physicist best friend and roommate Lois Lane - a young journalist and the resident Flash's writer at Picture News Locations and Equipment Locations Baxter Building - home of Barry Allen and Reed Richards Moundsview - a district in Central City, and the location of Killer Frost and Sabretooth's hideout and a coffee shop. CCPD Precinct - the base of the CCPD Equipment Barry's Suit - Barry's suit equipped to make it ice-resistant when dealing with Killer Frost. Trivia * This is the first issue of the "Icy Lovers" Series to feature Killer Frost and Sabretooth working together.